Modern flight decks utilize side stick controllers instead of conventional yokes. Conventional yokes are located just aft of the forward instrument panel and resides between the legs of an aircrew member. Side stick controllers, on the other hand, are mounted to a console that is located on either the port side or the starboard side (or both) of the flight deck and are positioned to the side of an aircrew member. By placing the controller to the side of the aircrew member, the space directly in front of the aircrew member becomes available for other purposes.
Throughout a flight, a seated aircrew member may use the space directly in front of him or her for various purposes. For example, the aircrew member may use a tablet computer device to engage with the aircraft and therefore needs a place to rest the tablet computer device. The aircrew member may have paperwork to complete during the flight and needs a surface to support that paperwork while writing. The aircrew member may eat one or more meals during a flight and needs a surface to support his or her meal.
A countervailing consideration is the need to have free space in front of the pilot to permit the pilot to freely move about or reach towards any part of the instrument panel during flight without obstruction. The presence of a surface in front of the aircrew member may limit the aircrew member's ability to access all areas of the instrument panel and may therefore be undesirable.
Another consideration is aesthetics. Modern aircraft, and especially modern business jets, place a premium on the appearance of their interiors. This applies to the flight deck as well as to the passenger cabin. It would not be sufficient to merely provide a utilitarian solution to the above described situation. Rather, what is needed is a solution that is functional without sacrificing form.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide console assembly that provides the aircrew members with a surface that does not impede the aircrew member's ability to access or view the instrument panel and that does not detract from an otherwise pleasing visual appearance. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.